


【冢不二】哥哥，生日快樂（手塚生日賀）

by vq0097



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vq0097/pseuds/vq0097
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 13





	【冢不二】哥哥，生日快樂（手塚生日賀）

手冢的生日要到了，旁人看不出来，但他的心情非常的愉悦。  
倒不是因为他期待朋友会送他什么礼物，而是因为在他生日那一天，他的恋人—不二周助，同时也是他的弟弟，就会无条件服从他的要求，这是他们的小小约定。  
他们是兄弟，虽然是毫无血缘关系的兄弟，但是手冢却也不排斥这样的身分，因为如此他们比其他兄弟更亲近、比其他恋人更亲密无间，他们的感情超越亲情超越爱情。  
这一天终于来临了，是周末上课的日子，白天他们两个各忙各的。  
到了晚上，如同往常地吃完晚餐，父母为手冢庆祝生日以后又出门，他们的工作很忙，幸好两哥孩子都很懂事，不太需要操心。  
不二洗澡以后换上家居服，等到手冢也洗完以后，走到手冢的房间，递上礼物：「哥哥生日快乐。」礼物是领带夹，手冢已经在实习了，工作以后有很多穿西装打领带的机会，但以他学生的身分又负担不起一套合适的西装或领带，所以选了领带夹。  
手冢的表情很温和：「谢谢」拿过礼物「周助，谢谢，礼物我很喜欢。」  
「哥哥喜欢就好」不二温柔一笑。  
手冢将礼物放到一旁的桌上，转过头来对不二说：「：不过…周助应该有做好心理准备吧？今天是我的生日，周助要听我的话。」  
不二脸红：「知道啦…不要一直说嘛……」  
「今天周助要听我的每一个指示，想要什么，也都要开口喔」手冢期待很久了。  
不二脸红点头。  
手冢平稳地说着：「来，周助先自己做给哥哥看吧。」  
不二有些惊讶地问道：「咦？自己做……给哥哥看？」  
手冢：「对阿，在我面前自慰。来，先把衣服脱了吧」不二却扭捏着没有动作。  
手冢见状，加重语气：「乖，周助，先把衣服脱了。」不二只好乖乖地将身上的T-shirt脱下，露出单薄白皙的身体。使的手冢的眼神暗了两分，目光也变得更加灼热。  
手冢声音变的更低：「来，躺到床上去。」

不二依言乖乖地躺下，赤裸着上半身，因着空调的缘故，有些冷，身子有些颤抖。  
「冷吗？」手冢问。  
不二抖着身体：「有一点……」胸前的红樱却因为接触到冷空气而微微挺立了起来。  
「等等就不会了，现在把手放到你的胸前搓揉。」  
不二将自己白皙的手覆上胸前，细滑的指腹搓揉着红樱，不同于手冢粗糙的感觉。还有这种在手冢面前取悦自己羞耻感……  
手冢看着不二玩弄自己的乳头，低沉的嗓音响起：「感觉怎么样？」  
不二：「不…不够……」  
手冢轻笑：「是吗？周助果然变淫荡了，那捏着乳头拉起，再放开吧。」  
不二听到手冢的话虽然感到更羞耻，却仍然依言照做。原先淡粉色的乳头，颜色开始变深，嘴里也发出呻吟：「呜…恩……」  
手冢下达下一步的指令：「好，现在周助把裤子脱下，开始自慰给哥哥看吧。」  
不二脸红地看着手冢，怯懦地喊着：「哥哥……」  
「周助没听清楚我的话吗？」手冢加重语气。  
不二只好在男人面前脸红将裤子脱下，拉下内裤，去掉身上最后的屏障物。然后将手覆上已经抬头的分身，轻轻地上下套弄起来，嘴里忍不住喊着：「恩阿……哥哥……」  
手冢安抚道「：好乖，拇指要搓揉着前端喔。」  
不二乖乖地照做，拇指在前端搓揉着，带来更大更多的快感，套弄分身的样子看起来既纯真又淫荡。也许是因为手冢炙热的眼神不断地盯着他，让他有着在手冢面前自慰和被视奸的羞耻感，粉色的分身高高举起，眼看就要射了。  
手冢却忽然喊着：「停下，周助，停下动作。」不二不解，却仍将手离开分身，不安地扭动着。  
「真乖，把后穴扳开来让哥哥看看。」手冢用哄人的语气说。  
不二越发地脸红，看着手冢坚持的样子，只好伸手到后面，一左一右地掰开后穴。  
手冢的眼神更加深邃，沉声道：「腿张开一点，哥哥看不见。」  
不二闻言，羞愤地张开他白皙修长的双腿，露出粉色的小穴。  
手冢眼中的情欲更加浓厚了，眼神彷佛可以直通到底似的，开口道：「小穴已经湿答答了呢，还是粉红色的，周助还真是淫荡阿，难道在哥哥面前玩弄自己的身体这么有感觉吗？」  
不二脸红的要能滴血了，偏过头去，声音小的几乎要听不见：「才…才没有……」手却仍乖乖地扳着臀瓣。  
手冢轻笑：「接下来，周助把手伸进去，自己扩张吧。」

不二有点难以置信的睁着蓝眸，看向手冢，目光里多少也有些哀求的意味，软软地喊着：「哥哥……」  
手冢响应这样的目光，带着坚定和不可违抗：「周助，需要我再说一遍吗？」  
不二只好把食指伸进后穴之中，一伸进去后穴就吸附住他自己的手指，不禁呻吟出声：「唔唔…哥哥……」  
「果然跟我想的一样呢，周助有没有感觉到自己的小穴很热情？一伸进去就紧紧吸着不放。」  
不二想反驳却又找不到话：「恩…才…才…不是……」后穴感觉到手指的入侵，分泌了更多液体，手指在后穴的进出发出搅动的水声。  
手冢目光灼热地看着不二白皙的手指在粉色后穴的进出，声音更为低沉地说着：「小穴流出更多的水了呢，看来周助被自己手指搅的很激动。」  
不二又再伸入了中指，开始寻找着自己的那一点，却因为角度的问题，只能划过旁边，一直碰不到核心。  
那种感觉彷佛隔靴搔痒，不二低泣：「哥哥……」  
手冢悄悄地走进，刻意释放自己的信息素，让不二更加难受地低泣着：「嗯啊…哥哥……」不二本就快要到发情期，被手冢的信息素一勾，提前进入了发情期，空气中原先就有的苹果香更浓了，他现在极需要一个Alpha的抚慰。  
手冢却也不着急，轻柔地开口：「周助怎么了吗？」  
不二只能不安地扭动自己的身体，白皙的身体在天蓝色的床单上极为诱惑：「想要…哥哥的碰触……」  
手冢覆上不二的身体，问道：「碰哪里？周助想要什么，要告诉哥哥，要不然哥哥不知道。」  
不二攀上手冢的背，双腿仍大张着：「呜……碰后面…」  
「后面哪里？」手冢不为所动。  
不二低泣：「呜呜……小穴……想要哥哥碰小穴……」

手冢微笑，亲亲不二潮红的脸颊，却说：「周助可不能这么心急阿，要按照顺序来」手冢又再问一次「：周助想要什么？」  
不二不知该如何是好，只能说：「呜呜……哥哥…碰碰我……」  
情急之下，不二挺起胸口，并拉着手冢将手覆上他的胸前。手冢倒也配合，手轻轻地摩擦着，粗糙的感觉和不二皮肤细腻的手指完全不同，不时地揉捏旋转着，但是不二犹嫌不足。  
不二脸色更红地开口：「哥哥……」  
「嗯？周助想要哥哥做什么？」手冢爱怜地舔着不二的嘴唇，就像狗一样。  
不二：「想要……哥哥用嘴…」  
手冢追问：「用嘴怎么做？」  
不二小声地说：「舔…」  
手冢向下移，轻轻舔了右边的蓓蕾，继续问道：「只有舔吗？」  
「还有咬……」不二脸红得快能滴出血来。  
手冢轻轻地咬住乳尖，却不施力，不二开始轻轻地前后晃动身体，嘴里发出低泣：「呜…哥哥……」  
手冢又再问：「周助怎么了吗？」就是刻意地不动作更多。  
不二感到更加羞耻了，却明白手冢不会轻易放过他，只好心一横道「：用力咬…还有吸…用力地吸……」  
「怎么用力？」  
「呜…用牙齿重重地磨我的乳头……大力地吸吮…把乳头整个都吸进嘴里…就算红肿破皮也没关系……就像哥哥之前对我的那样……」不二感到更羞耻了，但胸前不断地传出空虚感和吱痒感，不二听到自己用渴求、软腻的声音说出这些淫荡的话。  
手冢用力地咬住乳头，牙齿重重地啃咬，留下齿印，不二松软地躺下，发出羞耻却满足的呻吟：「嗯啊……哥…哥…再用力点咬嘛…」  
手冢含糊不清地说着：「周助的这里真漂亮，像两个漂亮的花蕊，含苞待放的，只不过……」嘴离开不二的胸前：「周助的乳头都已经肿成这样了，还要哥哥用力咬，没想到周助喜欢受虐阿。」手放到另一边，毫不怜惜地拧了一把，又细细地逗弄起来。  
不二低叫：「嘤……嗯啊…」忍不住挺起胸膛，又鬼使神差地说：「周助需要哥哥的滋润……」  
手冢忍不住微笑起来，吸住另一边：「周助想要什么，哥哥都会满足。」

直到两边的乳头都变得殷红、红肿不堪，像是两颗成熟漂亮的樱桃，惹人垂涎，手冢才满意地离开。  
手冢的手轻轻划过不二的小腹、分身，开口问道：「接下来……周助希望我碰哪呢？」  
不二扭扭身子：「哥哥……碰我……」  
「碰哪里？」手冢坚持问。  
「碰…呜……碰我的……分身。」不二小声地说着。  
手冢更进一步地问着：「怎么碰？」  
不二晃晃脑袋：「用哥哥粗糙的手掌…上下摩擦……然后…然后……拇指摩擦前端……」  
手冢的手附上不二的分身，用恰好的力道上下摩擦着，不二松软地躺在床上，满足满足和快感的呻吟。  
手冢看着不二潮红的脸颊，手下的动作不停歇，不二粉色的分身高高举起。手冢忽然轻笑：「小周助很可爱呢，粉嫩嫩的，以前哥哥看周助洗澡的时候，一直很想吃吃看，周助想不想要哥哥含呢？」  
「想要……想要哥哥含…嘤……」  
手冢脸上的笑容更大了，虽然不二一向被手冢宠着，也几乎没有看过手冢如此愉悦的笑容，然后手冢接下来低下身将不二的分身含住，舌头技巧性地舔弄，像是舔棒棒糖一样，不二嗯嗯啊啊地叫着。  
手冢此刻更觉得他和不二是天生一对，含在嘴里的分身恰好符合他的嘴，使的他可以照顾到每一个敏感的细节，时不时的收缩口腔，带点吸吮的动作，经过方才快感的累积，不二很快地就嘤叫一声射在他的嘴里，手冢毫不犹豫地吞下。  
手冢：「果然跟哥哥想的一样，小周助很甜很好吃呢。」  
不二已经脸红的可以比拟苹果，却感觉到手冢拉开他的双腿，手冢盯着不二的后穴，伸出食指在入口拨弄发出水声，不二想要合起双腿却被手冢抓着，手冢轻柔地说：「不过…哥哥还想要品尝更甜的喔。」  
不二不安地叫着：「哥哥……」  
手冢仍然在入口浅浅地拨弄着，却不更深入，分泌的液体甚至有些滴落在床单之上：「周助想不想要哥哥舔舔呢？把舌头伸进去小穴，尝尝周助小穴的味道。」  
「不…不……」  
「恩？周助说什么？周助真的不想要哥哥把舌头伸进去小穴，舌头去舔舔饥渴的内壁吗？每次哥哥一进去的时候，小穴总是吃的很开心，吸的很紧呢。」  
不二：「呜…不……」不二有点害怕，害怕在这个男人面前彻底地失控，完全臣服于欲望之下。  
「原来周助真的不想要啊，那看来…」手冢起身：「周助也不想要哥哥的大肉棒了，哥哥就不打扰周助了。」  
不二惊慌地拉住手冢：「呜…周助想要哥哥……哥哥不要走……」如果发情期的他不得到满足，他会疯掉的。  
手冢转过头，露出外人难以看见的微笑：「那周助想要哥哥怎么做呢？」  
不二又再一次脸红的快能滴出血来：「周助…想要哥哥…舔周助的小穴……」  
手冢依旧微笑：「还有呢？」  
「想要哥哥舔舔小穴的内壁…然后吸小穴的淫水…然后…然后…」不二看到手冢的脸色，心一横：「哥哥想要对小穴做什么都可以……」  
手冢微笑的幅度稍大了一些：「这可是周助自己说的喔，哥哥满足周助的要求。」

手冢再度把不二白皙修长的腿张开，张的比先前都要开，凑近以后用手扳开穴口，专注地盯着露出的穴口，手冢的目光太过热情，加上手冢埋头于大腿之间的样子令不二难以为情，不二用手遮住眼睛。  
大概是看到不二遮住眼睛的样子，让手冢更想逗弄不二，开口说：「这是哥哥第一次周助的小穴，不过里面还是看不到，下次哥哥拿透视镜来照照，把周助粉色的小穴照得更清楚，好不好？」  
不二下意识地说：「不…不要……」但是旋即想到手冢的恶劣性，只好又噎呜说着：「呜……可以……哥哥想要对小穴做什么都可以……」  
手冢一笑：「周助说了两次，看来哥哥不对小穴做点什么就对不起周助呢，那么……」手冢低下头来，轻轻舔了羞涩的入口，抓着不二的腿不让他后退，看到不二的后穴忍不住收缩，才伸进舌头，轻轻地舔着内壁，敏感的穴壁收缩得更厉害了，却不会妨碍到舌头的动作，不二忍不住的呻吟：「嗯啊……阿……哥哥……不要…不要舔了…脏……呜……」  
但是不二很明显地感觉到手冢的舌头在后穴的挑逗，舌头上的颗粒和过往的触感完全不同，更明显地感受到自己的身体很自然地去迎合手冢的动作，后穴情不自禁地分泌更多的液体，前方的分身也不自觉地挺立。  
手冢知道不二分泌了更多的淫水，开始吸吮起来，发出啾啾的吸吮声，听起来格外淫秽，舌头仍不忘逗弄着内壁，手冢将不二分泌的液体毫不犹豫地吞下，只觉得没有吞过比这个更甜的东西。  
手冢更加贪婪地吸吮着，彷佛是要将一口井彻底抽干，但是不二的身体迎合他，却又不断地分泌更多的液体好让手冢品尝，此时手冢早已没有抓着不二的双腿了，不二却仍自己保持着双腿大张，好让手冢更方便的就口，口中完全止不住呻吟：「呜…哥哥…好…好舒服……嗯……哥哥…好棒……」  
恐怕不二也不晓得自己说了什么。  
他只用了一条舌头，就能让不二自己将双腿张开，任由他品尝他的味道，将他弄的欲仙欲死，没有比一个Omega彻底臣服于Alpha所给的一切、牢牢地沉迷在他给的欲望之中更能让Alpha更有成就感的事情了，手冢深深地自傲着，口中说道：「果然跟哥哥想的一样呢，热情的小穴夹着哥哥的舌头不愿意让哥哥离开，分泌的淫水好甜，而且周助很贴心，不断地分泌让哥哥可以品尝更多，怎么会脏呢？」  
「呜呜…哥哥……」手冢说的话只是让不二更加地不敢看手冢。  
手冢继续说着：「听说最极致的Omega不仅长的漂亮，皮肤又白，分身也是粉嫩嫩的，小穴会是粉红色的，分泌出来的淫水也很甜，周助完全都符合，周助果然就是最极致的Omega阿。」  
不二完全不知道应该回什么，只能带有泣音地喊：」哥哥……」  
手冢又吸吮起来，舌头不仅舔弄着内壁，也会模仿性交的样子，在后穴进进出出，很明显地感受到不二身子的颤动，粉色的分身越发挺立。  
不二感觉到又有一股热流潮分身冲去，他很明白这种感觉是什么，不二胡乱地叫着：「嗯啊……哥哥……不要了…要…要去了……」  
手冢闻言只是吸吮的更加用力，舌头更卖力地舔弄内壁，后穴收缩的越加厉害，不二低叫：「哥哥…不…快…离…嗯啊……」  
然后不二抖了一下，分身又喷发而出精液，后穴一瞬间涌现了非常大量的液体，手冢微笑地接口吞下，知道不二是又高潮了一次，自豪感顿升。  
不二意识到自己光是这样就被逗弄的高潮了，而且如此地羞耻，嘤嘤地哭泣起来，蓝色的眼眸水汪汪的，好不可怜。

手冢起身抱着不二，吻去不二的眼泪，又吻一吻不二的眼眶，轻笑问：「周助怎么哭了呢…」  
不二有些抽泣：「呜…我好淫荡…竟然…竟然…这样就…」咬下唇，羞耻于自己说出那个字。  
手冢笑的更大了，亲亲不二粉粉的脸颊：「那代表哥哥弄的周助很舒服啊，周助告诉哥哥，方才的感觉怎么样？哥哥舔的好不好？」  
不二仍有微微的抽泣：「呜…不…不知道……」肩膀一颤一颤的。  
「周助不知道吗？那看来哥哥做的不够好呢，哥哥现在就来改进吧。」手冢迅速地拉开不二的双腿，又再次低下身，看起来就要再次吻上后穴。  
不二想到方才的失控，惊惶地夹起双腿：「没有…哥哥…」却想不出用词：「哥哥把周助弄的很舒服…很开心……所以…所以…周助…周助才会不断地流淫水…哥哥的舌头好厉害…呜……」  
手冢听到这样的话，忍不住起身吻住不二，舌头缠着舌头，一一划过嘴里的每个地方，让不二感觉麻麻的，脱个精光的下半身在入口磨蹭着  
一吻结束，离开的时候还勾起长长的银丝，似乎象征着两人不论何时都黏在一起。手冢早已壮大的男根在后穴的外面磨蹭着，却不肯插入，不二难耐地扭动：「哥哥……」  
手冢：「周助刚刚答的很好呦，本来想给周助奖励的，不过呢，哥哥想，还是让周助亲口说想要什么吧。」又说：「毕竟哥哥不知道周助的想法，如果奖励给错了那就不好了。」  
「呜…哥哥插进来……」  
手冢的吻落在不二的脸上：「恩？周助要说清楚一点喔。」  
「呜…哥哥的大肉棒插进来…」  
手冢：「恩？插进哪里？还有，周助是不是忘了加上『请』呢？」  
不二心理明白如果不讲的清楚一点，最后被手冢逗的羞耻的一定是他，不如一股作气：「请哥哥把大肉棒插进周助粉色的小穴……周助淫荡的小穴最喜欢吃哥哥的大肉棒了…只有哥哥的大肉棒才能满足周助呜呜…」  
手冢微笑，挺身把相较一般Alpha而言也显的粗长的男根缓缓地插入不二的后穴，虽然不二分泌的液体使得后穴足够湿润，但却没有好好扩张过，以手冢的尺寸，即便对一个发情期的Omega也是难以适应。  
不二攀着手冢精壮的背，深呼吸好让自己适应手冢，但仍忍不住地说：「好涨…好大…」  
听到一个Omega这样的话，对于Alpha来说却是最好的赞美。插入到一定深度以后，手冢贴心的不动以等待不二的适应

只不过，手冢看似温柔的举动，过一段时间，却显得非常恶质。  
不二逐渐适应手冢的硕大以后，身子放松下来，后穴也更有节奏地吸吮着手冢的男根，手冢却依然不动。  
不二又忍不住扭动起来：「哥哥…」  
手冢不动，只是逐一亲吻不二的脸：「恩？周助想要哥哥怎么做？」  
不二想着反正都到这一步了，用软腻、撒娇，略带有哭腔的语气说着：「恩…想要哥哥狠狠地用大肉棒干周助…呜…干坏也没关系…」  
不二扭动的身体自然会让内壁摩擦分身，手冢听到不二这么说，硕大抽出一些又用力地顶上不二的敏感点。  
不二大概是豁出去了：「嗯啊…哥哥狠狠地干周助…把周助干到打开子宫口…让哥哥的大肉棒可以整个插进周助的小穴…」  
手冢没想到不二可以说出这样的话，情不自禁地亲了不二一下，然后说：「周助讲的哥哥都会照做的，接下来，周助只要把感受诚实说出来就好了喔，哥哥要开始给周助奖励了」  
奖励？不二正疑惑着，下一秒手冢就开始动作起来。  
每一下的插入都那么地精准掌握、用力地撞上敏感点，丝毫没有停歇，抽出、插入，手冢像是马达一样不停的动作，敏感点不断被撞击，酥麻感无间断地从后穴传至脊椎又至全身，不二只能抱着手冢呻吟：「啊啊…恩啊…呜…哈…哥…啊…哥哥…」  
手冢：「还有呢？」仍维持原先律动的频率。  
不二晃着脑，不知道是思考还是身体晃动的缘故：「哥哥的大肉棒…嗯啊…把…啊…周助的小穴…塞的满满的…好涨…呜…哥哥的大肉棒…好厉害…好棒…」  
手冢听到，非但没有放缓动作，甚至加快速度，卧室内充满活塞运动的肉体碰撞声、还有阴茎抽出插入时引发后穴的水声，手冢嘴上仍不放过：「好棒？是称赞哥哥的能力呢？还是在称赞哥哥的的肉棒是个好『棒』？」  
不二没心力思考，手冢的男根毫不怜惜地撞击他的敏感点，源源不绝的快感传到他的四肢和后脑杓，让他四肢瘫软，只能勉强抱住手冢，无意识地说道：「啊…都有…哥哥…哈…好棒…哥哥的…大肉棒…唔…也好棒……呜…哥哥再更用力地磨周助的小骚点嘛…小穴好痒…」  
手冢倒也不恼，只是说：「原来这样还不能满足周助吗？哥哥知道了，周助的小穴果然越来越难以满足了呢，明明那么紧地咬着大肉棒，吃的那么开心，竟然还是不够，那么只好…」手冢将不二翻过身，男根上的龟头在后穴转了一圈，碾磨过敏感点，不二不禁大声呻吟：「啊…哥…哥…不…不要…转…」  
手冢将不二抬起，坐在他的身上，藉由身体的重量，肉棒很容易地就顶到深处的敏感点：「不转不行喔，周助不是喊着小穴很痒吗？哥哥现在就要来用大肉棒帮周助止痒了喔。」

然后他抬着不二的身子，龟头抵着不二的敏感点，然后放开扶着不二的手，不二只能跪在床上努力稳住自己的身体，在这过程之中，龟头不断地碾磨敏感点，带来跟撞击不一样的快感，不二又软下身子，细小地尖叫道：「啊啊…啊…哥哥…哥哥的大肉棒……磨着小骚点…呜…好舒服…」  
手冢微笑，拉着不二的手来到仍剩余在外的一节阴茎，不二模模糊糊地套弄，然后双手紧抓着不二的腰，龟头对准着敏感点，前后地晃动，口中说道：「周助方才不是说小穴很痒的吗？哥哥用大肉棒的龟头帮周助磨磨小骚心，小穴就不会痒了」  
然后不二只能被动地前后晃动，敏感点被浑圆硕大的龟头擦磨，这下快感是真的毫无停歇地传来，像潮水般打来的快感让不二几乎要喘不过气，只能任由手冢动作，漂亮的蓝眸失去焦点，失神地望着前方。  
不二只能哭喊：「呜…哥哥……不要磨了…呜…小骚点…啊…要被哥哥的大肉棒磨肿了…呜…真的不要了…太舒服了…周助要受不了了…啊恩…」后穴随着快感的来袭不断夹紧手冢的男根。  
爽的不只不二而已，对手冢而言，不二的后穴像无数张小嘴用力地吸吮他的男根，剩下的部分也有不二的手照顾着  
手冢微笑，手却仍执着地抓着不二的腰，让自己的龟头毫无空隙地抵着不二的敏感点碾磨，下半身不时地使力好让动作更顺利，口中说道：「恩？小骚心被磨肿了吗？」  
不二哭喊：「啊…呜…还…还没…可是…哥哥如果…嗯啊…继续磨的话…会……恩…肿的……小穴也会肿……」  
手冢：「是吗？可是哥哥就想把周助的小骚心磨肿呢，然后狠狠地干周助把粉红色的小穴也干肿，这样以后哥哥就更容易磨到周助的小骚心，周助的小穴就不会那么容易痒了，周助说好不好？」  
不二已经哭的有些哽咽，破碎地喊：「呜…不…不要…恩…哥哥…别再磨…周助的小骚点……啊…太多…了…要去了…哈…呜…真的太舒服了…呜…」  
手冢表面上脸色一沉，用力地按着不二，下半身向上抬，龟头重重地在敏感点摩擦，太大的快感轰然而上，不二毫无躲避之力，尖叫出声：「啊啊…不…行了…太…刺激…了…啊啊啊…我…受…不了…小骚点…小骚点…要肿了…啊……」

然后，毫无预警地，不二的分身抖了抖，射了一些精液。大概是短时间内高潮了第三次，量并不是很多，也淡了许多。后穴也夹紧手冢的硕大，流出大量的液体，手冢忍了一下才没有射出。  
手冢有点讶然，但仍继续沉着脸道：「方才哥哥不是说周助要诚实说出自己的感觉吗？周助明明爽的不行，嘴上却一直说不要不要的，周助真是一个口是心非的坏孩子」手冢抓着不二，改以轻柔却固执的力道继续磨着不二的敏感点，甚至想办法画着小圆圈，不二高潮过后的后穴特别敏感，禁不了这样的刺激，又尖叫着：「阿…哥哥…不要…真的不要…恩…小骚点…阿…已经肿了…呜呜…周助…呜…受不了的……好舒服……小穴…要麻了…」  
手冢感受到不二体内结的变化，知道不二已经要打开生殖腔了，面上仍沉着脸，一心一意地磨着不二的敏感点，说：「不只口是心非，周助刚刚明明说哥哥干坏周助也没关系，现在就反悔，只不过是把小骚心磨肿了，周助就喊着不要，出尔反尔的，周助真是个坏孩子。」语毕，还在不二雪白的臀肉上拍了一掌。  
不二哪里有被打过屁股，从小手冢就宠他，连声音大一点都舍不得，虽然此刻手冢顾虑到他，只是轻轻拍了一下，但被打屁股在此时，仍然让不二感到羞愤，痛麻感在臀部蔓延。可同时又有后穴传来的快感，夹杂的快感与痛楚加上羞愤，还有一点委屈，不二嘤嘤地哭喊：「呜…哥哥…好坏……恩…周助…阿…才没有……阿…小骚点…小骚点要……」  
那一句又像埋怨又像撒娇的「哥哥好坏」，让手冢差点精关失守。手冢又拍了屁股一掌，沉着脸道：「竟然还不认错，哥哥不是从小就告诉周助要知错能改吗？周助既然不认错，哥哥可要惩罚周助了。」语毕，龟头还重重地摩擦敏感点，示意很明显，看来不二的子宫口快开了。  
不二更羞愤了，但他顾不上这个，如果再让手冢磨下去，让那不间断的电流流遍全身，他会疯掉的，他哭喊：「呜…不要…哥哥……哥哥…哈…周助…周助知错了……恩…哥哥…不要惩罚周助……」  
手冢仍不放过：「周助错在哪呢？」下半身不依不挠。  
不二哭得有些抽噎，冰蓝色眼眸储着眼泪：「阿…周助…恩…应该…遵守承诺……阿…答应…呜…答应…让哥哥…恩…干坏的…就要…做到……」  
手冢持续磨着：「很好，还有呢？」  
不二：「还有…还有……恩…周助…很舒服…恩哈…所以…就要让…哥哥…把小骚点……阿…磨肿…把小穴也干肿……哈…哥哥…做什么…都可以…呜…哥哥…不要惩罚…周助…呜…小骚点…已经…很肿了…」  
不二显然已经有些意识不清了，没有想到这句话前后逻辑是不通的，不过此刻他被强大的电流通着全身，全身瘫软无力，任由手冢摆弄他的身体，给予他更多更大的快感让他嘤嘤哭泣，他只能如砧板上的鱼肉任人宰割。  
手冢终于不再沉着脸：「看来周助知道自己错在哪阿，果然是哥哥的好弟弟，知错能改，那么……」感受到不二打开了子宫口，微笑：「哥哥就来满足周助，周助可不能像方才那样不遵守承诺的。」  
不二只能哭的一颤一颤：「呜呜…可以……哥哥想做什么都可以……」

手冢微笑，松开了紧扣不二腰上的手，让不二瘫软的身子直接坐下，后穴完全吞入手冢的男根，让不二惊恐地尖叫出声。  
不二瘫软地坐着，硕大直冲至子宫太过鲜明：「阿……哥哥……阿…恩…哥哥的…大肉棒……恩…顶到…周助的子宫了……好深呜……」  
不二太过激动，后穴紧紧的收缩，子宫口也紧紧地包覆较前端，手冢没有预料到不二的反应如此激烈，一时没有忍住，射在不二的生殖腔内。  
一时之间，两人都有些愣住了。  
手冢有点慌乱，连忙道歉说：「周助，对不起…我…我…对不起…」但手冢除了道歉，也不知道说什么，说自己没忍住吗？  
但不二虽然害羞地笑着，仍弯下身来，怯怯的在手冢耳边说：「哥哥方才不是还惩罚周助，说周助出尔反尔吗？那…周助要信守承诺，哥哥想做什么都可以……不管是……把小骚点磨肿，或是把小穴干肿，又或者是…直接射在子宫里……哈…哥…嗯啊…哥哥……」手冢像是要惩罚他似的，抓着他的腰，起身又放开双手直接坐下，龟头摩擦子宫入口而后进入子宫，让不二呻吟出声。  
手冢下半身慢慢地律动着，让不二适应完全的男根，叹息地说：「周助，发情期很容易怀孕。」  
不二仍然羞笑着：「没关系…既然…都已经射进来了，接下来也就没有关系…」不二主动地扭腰好让手冢的动作更顺利：「而且，射进来暖暖的很舒服……恩…哥哥……再射进来嘛……哥哥不舒服吗……」  
手冢知道懊悔也于事无补了，既然不二都这么说了，他岂能有负所托，把不二拉下一边吻着不二，下半身持续的动作，手冢也顺势坐了起来，把不二抱在怀里：「没有，周助的子宫让哥哥很舒服，暖暖的、又紧紧的吸着哥哥的大肉棒，好像在说不要离开……」手冢从背后环住不二纤细的腰身，藉以掌控节奏。  
不二呻吟：「嗯啊……哥哥…阿…哈…哥哥…那就…射进来吧…恩…」  
手冢细碎的吻落在不二的耳后、后颈、后肩处，又咬住不二的耳垂，轻声地说道：「哥哥从以前就好想射在周助的子宫…把子宫射的满满的…射到让你的小肚子变的鼓鼓的…」指尖带有挑逗意味的滑过不二的腹部。  
不二虽然窝在手冢的怀里，却是任由手冢动作，除了身下和背后并没有好的支撑点，他只能向后靠并且将手覆在手冢的手背上寻求安全感：「恩…阿…哥哥…那就…射在周助的子宫……射的满满的……周助喜欢……呜……哥哥抱抱我……」

手冢环着不二的手臂缩紧，紧紧抱着不二的腰，温柔地说：「哥哥在这里……周助乖……」和小时候的语气一般无二。  
手冢虔诚的吻落在不二已经斑斑点点的后颈和后肩，又将不二的头转过来与之接吻，热烈地吮着不二的小巧的嘴，舌尖一一舔过上下颚，又缠着不二欲躲避的舌头，不断滑过不二的舌面，不让不二躲避，索取不二口中的津液，手冢一直觉得很神奇，似乎不二全身上下都是甜的，让他尝也尝不腻。  
不二只觉得麻麻的，被手冢高超的吻技吻的飘飘然。手冢下半身的动作也毫不大意，每一下的戳刺都顶入子宫内部，抽出与插入都不忘滑过不二的敏感点，让不二全身颤抖着。手不时挑逗胸前的茱萸，绕着乳晕画圈，然后捏着乳头拉起，后又放开。  
两人赤裸的肌肤紧紧贴在一起，虽是夏天，在室内的冷气房也不觉的热，反而让不二有机会体会到肌肤相亲的美好。亲密的感觉让不二想起小时候，他们会一起洗澡，手冢虽然只比他大两岁，却总是像个小大人一样板着脸叫他不准玩水会感冒，但随后看到他可怜的眼神又会心软，最后不小心玩得太久。可是感冒的永远是他，然后手冢又一脸愧疚的守在他床边照顾他。  
方才的那句「哥哥在这里…周助乖…」，小时候不二睡不着觉拖着小熊去找手冢，手冢也不会有丝毫的不耐，只是连人带熊的把他拉进被窝，轻轻抱着他抚着他的背，在他耳边安抚他说：「哥哥在这里，周助乖。」最后中间的小熊跑到旁边去，两个小孩相拥而眠。  
所以每当不二听到这句话，总是会涌起一股很安心的感觉。  
不过此刻，童年时兄弟的亲密和纯真在现在的情景之下，却显得有些淫秽。  
手冢放开以后，不二细细地呻吟：「哥…恩…哥哥……恩…好深……唔…哥哥的…大肉棒…一直…阿…顶到周助的子宫……阿……呜…哥哥…要去了……小穴…要被干肿了…阿……」  
不二浑身上下的肌肤都被Alpha的信息素包围着，Omega的生殖腔也不断被Alpha的生殖器刺入、满足，不时地摩擦敏感点，做为一个发情期的Omega从一个Alpha身上得到最大的满足。手冢的手也不断的撸动不二的分身，不二哭着身子一抖，竟又射出了一点稀薄的精液，浑身瘫软。  
「咦」不二发现自己复又躺在床上，手冢压着他，手不断来回抚过不二方才发泄过的分身：「周助竟然又去了……哥哥可是只射过一次而已呢……周助爽了这么久……要怎么补偿哥哥？」下半身的律动刻意减缓，轻轻的戳刺子宫，却不更深入。  
不二虽然已经发泄过，但是正值发情期的他，分身还是随着手冢的动作起了反应，不二整个身体已经染上了浅粉色，随着身子的颤抖显得妖娆，不二嘤嘤地说：「呜……哥哥…别…别弄了……阿……周助补偿哥哥…呜…让哥哥…把小穴干肿…哈……就是了……阿……」

手冢在前方挑逗的手绕到了后方，拉开两人相连的地方，原先就被撑得满满的后穴被手冢的手指拉开，不二细细地惊叫：「阿…哥哥…已经…很涨了…呜……不要再撑开……」  
手冢用不容置喙的口吻：「不撑开进去摸摸怎么知道周助的小穴肿了没呢？嗯？」下半身维持轻柔的动作。  
不二扭着腰，似乎不满意手冢的节奏，只能回答：「呜……周助知道……周助会告诉哥哥的…阿……」  
手冢仍然坚持地将手指伸进后穴，一点一点的探进，指腹细细摩擦内壁：「恩，小穴有些肿了呢，不过还不够喔。哥哥怕周助感受得不够清楚，还是哥哥自己来感受吧。」硕大却恶质地不肯有更大的动作。  
不二只能扭动着身体：「呜…好…哥哥……再…用力点…嘛…」  
手冢微笑，将不二的双腿还住他的腰，这是他最喜欢的姿势：「接下来，可就要换哥哥了呦，周助可要好好地享受。」开始大力动作起来。  
不二将手攀上手冢精实的背：「嗯…阿…哥哥……哈……哥哥…好棒……」

END


End file.
